Legend of the Fire hearted
by Kelly Riker
Summary: With a dragon that blocks the sun when it flies, starts destroying Scotland it falls to two red haired princesses to save their country. But when they reach Berk, even the dragon riders can't help them so they keep looking. But will these two and the riders save scotland and the world in time or will they die a horrible death?
1. Chapter 1

"Many have heard of the tale of a girl trying to find her real self. Our story begins in Scotland, Castle of the Bear King, Kingdom of DunBroch.

"Now you may say you've heard this story, it's about Merida and the cursed bear Mur'do. But our story doesn't focus on Merida but her little sister, Kara. Which in the cetlic tongue meant beloved. And the Princess was loved by her people." The narrator spoke, as everything around him was pit black.

A voice heavy with a scottish accent and female sounding spoke next to the Narrator. "What are ya doing?"

"Telling a story, what does it look like?" The Narrator told her, pointing to the castle scene infront of him, as a candle flared to life revealing a red haired lass arms crossed looking at Snotlout.

"Really? Scotland?" She asked, looking closer to the story her brother was telling.

"What's wrong with Scotland for the beginning of our story?" Snotlout asked, indignat.

"If ya really want to tell this story right, leave it to me. I'm the one that lived it." She pushed Snotlout over, standing where he stood and started to paint the air with her words.

"Anywho, where our story actually began was in a little house on Berk on a cold snowy night many many years before Hiccup befriended the first dragon. Berk's nights are always cold, but this one was different. Inside that house was a woman named Ailidh, who was giving birth to her second child. Ailidh was not Viking born. She became the Wife of Spitlout many years before when the Celts, who were her people, handed her over to the Vikings insuring peace for their two people.

The child that she gave birth to was a wee lass, named Aife because the day she came out of the Womb, she was already fighting. Spitlout and Ailidh claimed that the wee lassie was in fact more of a viking then she was Celtic, the same as her older brother, Snotlout. Ailidh never understood why her husband instisted on that ridiculous name..."

"Hey!" Snotlout interrupted his sister. "It's not ridiculous. It keeps the trolls away. They're more of a pest then the dragons ever were."

The red head turned to her brother, pulling out a sword and pointing it at his throat. "who's telling this story?"

Seeing his nod, she continued. "Several weeks went by and the proud parents planned to have the Viking Naming Ceremony, but the Dragons attacked Berk. This attack was worse and far different then the other ones. See they weren't just after food from the Vikings to feed what we call Red Death. One of them crashed into the Jorgenson's house, setting it on fire and destorying it. Inside the house was Ailidh and her daughter. The child was carried across the seas, where the Montorious Nightmare left her to a Thunderdrum. Now the Dragons were acting this way because of orders to carry the child safely across the seas to the Castle of DunBroch. So the dragons carried her to the foothills of the castle, where the King and his wife were out riding one day.

Spotting the wrapped bundle, the Queen persuaded her husband to keep the child, raising her along side their only daughter, Merida. And that's how our story begins and continues in Scotland."

Snotlout looked at Kara, knowing that her way was probably better then his. "So that's it?" He asked, being Snotlout once again.

"You didn't listen to a word I just said did you?" Kara asked, tackling Snotlout and pushing his horns into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! That first chapter was better received then I thought it would be.**

Chapter Two

A desperate plan

Merida watched as Kara swung her sword this way and that, testing the balance of the freshly sharpened blade. She preferred her bow and arrow over the blades that her sister handled with expertness. Not many of the Clan DunBroch had seen such skill in Scotland that the lass had in her. Queen Elinor believed that Kara was originally from people that were just as skilled with blades, and who probably had as much of her stubbornness, too. When Kara didn't want to do something, nothing aside from being locked in her room for a day would change her mind. She loved the outdoors, smiled when the two sisters got their freedom from the lessons their mum taught them through out the week.

"Perfect." Kara grinned, sheathing the gleaming weapon and turning to her sister. "So what's the plan to do to day, Frizz?" She asked, using Merida's old nickname.

"I was planning onto climb ta Crown's tooth and drink from the Fire Falls." Merida told her, swinging up onto Angus' back and charging through the streets of the castle.

Kara grinned, after her sister, knowing that one day she would make a good queen for their people. Patting the hilt of her sword, Kara headed towards the bustling market place, intending to research for one of her oldest projects. She had one thing left from her real parents and every time she got wind of new books or traders in the market, she would try to find what it meant.

Hurrying towards the brightly colored booths and the different accents flouting through the air, harking their wares. Spotting a man that she knew hadn't been to DunBroch in many of a year.

"Trader Johan!" She cried, trying to catch the short and skinny man.

"Ah, still trying to find that crest, Kara?" He asked, digging through several crates and chests.

"Yes, I have. I haven't had any luck, yet." She told him, sitting on one of his numerous closed chests. "But I have heard of tales of a Dragon Conquer. They claim that he killed a dragon called Red Death, three times the size of The Fabled Loch Ness Monster."

"Did ya now?" Trader Johann asked, knowing that she was digging for information. There was a saying in the Highlands, that if you wanted to learn about fables or forgotten things, search out the Princess Kara, for she will know it. It was no secret that she was skilled both in blades and lost items.

"What are you bargaining?" Kara asked, a shrewish look in her eyes.

"How about that shiny trinket around your neck, hmm?" Johann told her, starting the game between them once more.

"How about you forget the neck lass and you tell me from the goodness of your heart?" Kara bartered back, laughter shining in her eyes.

"Now why would I ever do that, princess?" Johann asked, sitting next to her on a crate and started to tell her about the Dragons. "Now the Dragon Conquer actually prefers Dragon Trainer. He befriends the dragons, not enslaves them. He lives on an Island, a many days voyage from DunBroch, called Berk. They are the only Vikings known to ride Dragons, and a good thing too. For the Vikings from Berk are the least likely to try and attack Scotland."

"So you have a map to get to Berk then, don't you?" Kara asked him, knowing in her gut that Berk was where she needed to go to get answers.

"Aye I do, but that will cost you extra, princess." Johann told her, a stern glint in his eye.

"I just want to look at it, not buy it or anything." Kara told him, sweetly.

LFH

Kara hurried through the streets of the marketplace, intending to get home before dinner was over. If there was anything Queen Elinor hated the most, it was being tardy for anything. Kara could already hear the words of her mother running through her head, "A princess does not be late for super nor anything else. She is always prompt and elegant."

Sliding through the kitchen, Kara grabbed an apple just as she saw Merida leaving the large bustling room. She sighed, knowing that she was going to get it again. Her mother was always focused on Merida, but since the whole cursed Mor'do thing, she tried to spend time focusing on her other daughter and the triplets as wall.

"They get away with bloody murder. Us princesses have to look and act like a lady. When that's gonna come in handy for me, eh?" Kara mumbled to herself, longing to practice her swordplay with the men at arms. She was well known with her blade in the forecastles, but she only got to fight on the days her mum give them off from the etiquette lessons.

"Merida, weapons do not belong on the table." Elinor reminded her oldest daughter, reading the mail for the evening. "How was your day, Kara?"

"It was okay. I spent the day talking with Trader Johann about his travels." Kara told her, pushing her red straight hair out of her face again.

"Fergus!" Elinor cried, reading another letter. The look on her face made everyone, including the triplets to go still and focus on her. "Clan Mackintosh has written that a dragon is destroying everything in it's path and it's headed towards DunBroch."

"Did Lord Mackintosh write what the dragon looked liked?" Kara asked, interest perked.

"Kara!" Elinor didn't raise her voice, but her daughter stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Now is not the time to be expanding your collection."

"I'm not expanding. I might be able to help if I knew what the dragon was. I know every single species of dragon that there is. If there is a way to combat it, I need to be able to tell which dragon it is."

"He writes on to say that, it's the largest beast anyone has ever seen. Many of his men claim that the dragon has destroyed whole islands. What shall we do, Fergus?" Elinor asked, concern for her people in her voice.

"Now, Elinor. We can't do much unless Kara tells us which dragon it is." Fergus told her, biting into another leg of mutton.

"Large enough to destroy islands..." Kara's eyes widened in total disbelief, as she scrambled over the table to get to her books.

"A lady does not walk on the table, Kara." Elinor said, as two red haired lassies ran through the halls of DunBroch.

"Kara, you know what the dragon is, don't you?" Merida asked, spotting her sister in the vast library, flinging books left and right.

"I really hope that I'm wrong on this, Frizz." Kara yelled, flipping through pages, and stopping her finger on a page.

"You are never wrong when it comes to dragons." Merida told her, as her sister's face became almost alabaster white. "Kara? Are you alright?"

"No, this can not be." Kara spun her book around, showing a large beast with red eyes to her sister. "It's the Screaming Death."

LFH

"Are you sure it's the Screaming Death?" Fergus asked his daughter for the hundredth time.

"As sure as I live in DunBroch." Kara told him, her loose red hair firmly pulled back into a single thick braid, the end of it wrapped in fabric and tied, swinging around her as she tried to stop her father. "The Screaming Death has no weaknesses, Father. They say it's larger then the fabled Loch Ness monster. It destroys whole Islands. There is no way we can fight it, our only chance is to leave before it gets here."

"A Scotsman never leaves with his wee tail between his legs, lass. We will stand and fight it. I need you to read gather as much information as you can. Find me a weakness that we can use against it. The wee beastie ain't having the Highlands for it's next meal." The Bear King cried, pushing his way past his daughter.

"What part of NO Weaknesses, have you not heard?!" Kara cried, tugging on his arm, as he headed towards the Forecastles. "Our only chance of survival is to leave, father."

"And I say we can best this beastie if we put our minds to it, lassie." Fergus turned to her, and pointing at the castle doors. "Now get into that library, you know so much about and find me anything on the Screaming Death."

LFH

Merida walked into the library, noticing it's discord. Normally the library was the only place where it was neat and peaceful, but not today.

"Kara?" She cried, trying to find her sister.

"Over here!" Kara told her, leaning on a stack of books on top of a bookcase. "What do you need? More impossible information on a dragon we can't defeat?" She asked, showing her true colors.

"What?! No! I just came to see if there was anyone besides yourself that could help us." Merida told her, looking up at her sister. How she got up there was a question that she had for years.

"There is one person..." Kara told her, swinging onto the floor. "I was just talking with Trader Johann about him this morning. He's a viking."

"If mum finds out that we enlist the help of our worst enemy, Father will be very upset." Merida told her sister, noticing the look of stubbornness in them, and internally sighing.

"Father told me to find anything and everything about Screaming Death. Well this counts as information." Kara told her, hurrying to the market place with her sister close on her heels.

"Trader Johann!" She cried, her sheathed sword banging against her leg as she ran.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, pausing in his attempts to leave Port. "Hurry it up, girls, I don't have all day ya know."

"What's the name of the Dragon Trainer?" Kara asked, trying to catch her breath.

"That's what you want? A name?!" Johann asked, shock in his voice.

"Yes. I need it if I am to save the Highlands." Kara told him, standing back up with her chin raised.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddack." Johann cried, flinging the last rope from the dock and clambering up into his ship. "Good luck with your mission!"

"Thank you, Trader Johann!" Kara told him, waving the man out to sea. "May Fair Winds blow throughout your days."

"You too, wee gals." Johann cried, his ship taking him from view.

"So now what?" Merida asked, knowing where ever her little sister went, she was going with her. She might not be as well trained in the blade as Kara was, but by the Gods, she wasn't going to let her travel alone.

"Now, we find Berk and the Dragon Trainer." Kara told her, the two sisters trudging back home as the villagers started to pack and leave DunBroch for safer waters.

"How hard can that be?" Merida asked, not knowing that in the next couple of days she will regret every word in that sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Dangers a plenty.**

A/N: Thank you fantasygirl1999 for the review. You have reinforced my opinion of Kara greatly. I wasn't sure if her personality would even work for this, because she is so different from Merida.

Kara hurried through the stone halls of the castle, trying to get to the stable and Merida's horse, Angus. Her newly sharpened sword gave a comforting whack with every stride that the younger princess took. It had been many weeks since they heard about the Screaming Death's attack, but Kara could still not find any weakness and the dragon was getting ever closer. Two days ago Queen Elinor got another letter from the clans, it said that The MacGuffins had tried to fight the dragon but, even the blury warriors could not stop the monster. Then an hour ago, the Mackintosh Clan all ended up standing at the Castle Gates, saying that their land had fallen prey to the red eyed beast.

That only left the DunBrochs to stop the beast before it hit the Lowlands and after that, England, not that she minded that England would be wiped from exists, but Kara knew that she had to do something for it got that desperate. Everyone was looking to her for a miracle, and what would they say when it was already too late for the Scots to save their bonnie Scotland?

"Come on Angus!" She cried, running beside the already galloping horse and flinging herself on top of the Warhorse's back, pointing his noise to where she had hid things no one in Scotland knew existed. "Let's see if this is a good day to die or not, laddie." She told the horse grimly, her braided red hair flying behind her.

_LFH_

Kara entered a little unknown cove, after slapping Angus on the rear and telling him to find Merida and the boys. She could take care of herself, but if worse came to worse, Kara felt that it was better if her sibling had a fleet companion, when she wouldn't need one.

Looking around herself, Kara headed towards a tiny opening in a wall of the cove, which ironically was the back end of the fire falls. Grabbing leather harness, bags, and a warm fur lined cloak, Kara started her search. "Shadow?" She called, her Scottish lilt, making the name ring like a musical note.

Suddenly, a black shadow crossed behind her, knowing what beast was behind her, Kara turned around and grinned into the face of her friend. "There ya are, gel. Let's get this harness on ya, so we can save our Highlands." She told the big black horse standing beside her. A single white star shaped mark sat between the horse's hazel eyes.

Kara hurriedly saddled the horse, pulling the warm cloak around herself, knowing that she'll need it in the days to come. "Let's go save Scotland, Shadow." She told her, as horse and girl took to the road.

As the two ran, it felt like they were flying over Scotland, as she was heading towards Freezing to Death, Kara saw clearly the damage that the Screaming Death had caused Scotland. Where there was once dens, Lochs, clearings full of Heather, now was crumbling rock falling into chasmes of sea water. Spotting Angus, Merida, and the boys riding hard for safety, rocks falling into the water behind them, Kara turned her mount towards her siblings in fear.

"Merida!" She cried, leaning lower over Shadow's neck, urging the horse to go as fast as possible.

As the two sisters pulled abreast of each other, Kara grabbed Harris, swinging her brother in front of her lap. "We need to reach the docks!" She yelled over the wind, her arm wrapped securely around her brother.

"I agree. Where's Mum?" Merida asked, as the two powerful war horses brought their charges closer to safety.

"Inside the castle! Father was trying to rally the troupes to defend DunBroch, but our only chance is to reach Berk and get Hiccup!" Kara told her, the two sisters, one's hair wild and free, the other's pulled into braids and straight.

"I agree. But what about these wee devils?" Merida asked, as the equally similar horses galloped into the courtyard, driving men and women to the sides of the street.

"We need to get to Mum!" Kara told her, flinging herself and Harris to the ground as Shadow galloped past the thick wooden doors. Merida did the same with Hamish and Hubert, the five siblings running into the castle.

"Get me for what?" Elinor asked, looking up and down at her brood. Where Kara's usually elegant hair was now a bird's nest almost resembling her sister's. And the triplets all had wide eyes and their red curls this way and that. "And what the devil happened to you five?"

"No time." Kara told her, pulling her mother through the kitchen, filling a satchel on her shoulder as she went. "The Screaming Death has already hit the Loch of the Fae. There's nothing left but rock falling into the ocean, Mum." She told her,

"The rate that Dragon is coming, we'll be out of luck before sundown in a month." Elinor told her, as the two sisters swung up onto the back's of their horses.

"We have enough time to get help and find a weakness that we can use then." Kara told her, as both sister's checked their respective weapons and turned their trusty mounts to the docks.

"Be safe." Elinor said, watching as her two daughters left to save their country.

LFH

"So what's the plan?" Merida asked, as the two grabbed the packed bags from their horse's backs and swung down to the wooden dock beneath.

"Now...I'm still working on that aspect. I'll get back to you on that one, Frizz. But I know where Berk lies, so all we have to do is find a captain that can take us." Kara told her, knowing that their father had heard her plan and helped out in his own way, even if he didn't acknowledge it.

"Going to Berk now are ya?" A man asked, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm a heading that way meself. I could give ya a 'ift for a price." He told them, a kindly look in his eyes.

"What importance is it to you, eh?" Kara told him, her frozen blue colored eyes hardening even more. "We need to get there within a week's journey."

"Aye, I have done that before, but only when the Gods have been generous lassies." The man told her. "I'm Tunderfoot, by the way."

"Merida, and this is my sister Kara." Merida told him, grabbing onto their horses' reins and leading them aboard.

"I 'ave heard many things about Princess Kara of DunBroch, but never in my days thought I'd be giving the fair Shieldmaiden a ride to Berk."

"Never thought I'd be meeting the one that practically wrote the book of Dragons in my time." Kara replied, looking around herself in awe.

"Now, your Chargers can stay in the hold, I guess. There's plenty of 'ay and straw for them on the voyage. Everything's holed up tight. I guess ta two of you can stay in me cabin, I'll sleep with ta boys on deck." Thunderfoot told them, as his crew opened the sails and the sleek little ship set sail for Berk, home of the Dragon Trainer and their only chance of saving their beautiful homeland.

LFH

"Thunder, how many more days before we land on Berk?" Kara asked him, as the strong winds kept pushing the ship faster to their destination. Many of the crew, Merida included couldn't stand the strong winds, but Merida wasn't about to let anyone see that she had such terrible collywobbles.

"If the winds hold up like this, a couple of hours. Maybe around Sunset tomorrow, we'll be laying anchor in Berk. I 'ave never seen the likes of these winds in all of my days of sailing. The Gods must be keeping a fair eye on you two lasses."

"People tend to say that a lot, when I'm concerned." Kara mumbled to herself, a hand holding onto a rope, steadying herself as she stood on the ship's rail.

LFH

"Thunderfoot, says we'll be landing in Berk shortly, Frizz. Even the horses can't stand up to this kind of weather for this long. I'm surprised that you have." Kara told her gently, as Merida yet again threw up into a wooden bucket.

"I bloody hate Sea Voyages. Give me a good rump through ta woods or a merry chase following the wisps." Merida complained, pushing her red mane away from her face.

"I'll see if I can't find something to calm that unruly stomach of yours." Kara told her gently, leaving the room.

That night, the winds increased to an even faster speeds, throwing the already speeding ship into a frenzy. Thunderfoot said that there was a storm coming and to go below deck with her sister, but Kara stood firm, eyes always in the direction they were going.

The rain, winds, and thunder echoed around the sleek ship, slowing down their progress considerably. Suddenly a large Wave crashed into the ship, rocking the tiny ship into almost flipping over in the water. Large bolts of lighting hit closer to the ship, making Kara look up from her thoughts and move towards her sister and horses.

"Bloody Hel. I donna like the feeling of this next one." She whispered, hurrying to get her sister.

As the next bolt of lighting struck the ship, making it's wooden frame crackle with energy and splitting it in half. Kara and Merida were together, their weapons hastily buckled onto them, as the ship started to crack, another wave pushed the two red heads into the brine.

"Merida!" Kara cried, spitting out water, trying to frantically spot her sister.

"Over here!" Merida cried, grabbing onto the closest thing beside her, which was a trunk of something or other. As long as it would float, she didn't care.

"Oh thank the gods." Kara exclaimed, threading water to reach her sister. " Where's shadow and Angus?"

"I donna know, but I think they made it to the surface." Merida told her, leaning her wet curls on the trunk, across from her sister.

Many hours went by and the two sisters floated with the current holding on top of the trunk. They both had placed their weapons on it, not wanting to ruin their only defense. Sometime in the night, the storm stopped raging, quietly leaving the two sisters closer to their destination then ever.

LFH

"Stoick!" A young gangly girl cried, clambering around the many people in her way.

"What is it, young Gunder?" Stoick asked, looking up from his cup of mead.

"Fleet says that he spotted something out in the water from Raven's peak. But it's so far out, we'll never be able to reach them in time with the boats. We need your help." Gunder told him, breathlessly telling the much bigger chief. She was always being called to run errands, because not only did she know Berk better then most people, she was also quite swift on her feet.

"Find Hiccup and tell him and his friends to get them on their dragons. I'll be getting the villagers ready for survivors in the great hall." Stoick told her, standing up swiftly and walking out the door, Gunder running off to do another errand.

Gunder found Hiccup and his friends in the old Dragon Arena, now the Academy. "Hiccup!" She cried, running full tilt into the black Night Fury that was laying in the entrance sunbathing.

Toothless opened an eye and looked at Gunder, his look telling her that he didn't appreciate being run into .

"Sorry Toothless." She told him, going around the dragon. "Hiccup! There's a wreck that happened last night in the storm. Not many survivors. Stoick need you and the others to search and get them on your dragons. The ships will not be as quick as them." Gunder told him, tugging on the lager boy's sleeve.

"Thanks, Gunder." Hiccup told her, before turning to his friends. "Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, you guys are going to have to help survivors and such things. Fishlegs, you run recon. Find out how large the debris field could be and then let us know." Hiccup told them, each teenager settling him or herself on their dragon's back and taking to the sky. Gunder stared after them, awe in her young eyes. "I wanna be just like them when I grow up." She whispered to herself, heading home to finish the chores that she had left undone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Discovering the Unknowns**_

Merida coughed up sea water, feeling like she had swallowed more then just one gallon during the night. The spit of sand that the two sisters landed on led to a forest. Seeing her sister on the sand face first, Merida struggled to stand, her wet full length skirt making walking and standing more difficult.

"Kara?" She asked, shaking her sister awake.

"Ugh..." Kara groaned, spitting water and sand out of her mouth, while pushing her hair behind her shoulder. "Where are we?"

"Standing up with Merida's help, the two took in their surroundings. The spit of sand ended in a steep cliff on their right and a forest leading deeper inland on their left and behind them. The Sea completed the box, making their choice simple.

"Well, seeing how there's a cliff on the right of us. It's the forest I guess." Kara said, looking about herself. "Let's get some firewood and get dried off."

"Good thinking." Merida told her, swinging her bow over her shoulder as Kara hung her sword on her back, making it easier to walk with the wet skirt.

_LFH_

Fishlegs flew over a wide patch of ocean, searching the water for survivors that needed rescuing. He spotted smoke coming from a small island between Dragon Island and Berk. He turned Meatlug back to the others.

"Hiccup!" He cried to his friend. "I think some of the crew landed on Defender's crest. I saw some smoke coming from there."

"Thanks Fishlegs." Hiccup told him, before turning to Astrid. "Astrid, I need you and the twins to keep looking for suviors, Snotlout and I will check out Defender's crest." He told her, turning Toothless towards the small island.

Snotlout was right behind him when the two dragons landed on the spit of sand. Hiccup saw the fire and the many footprints littered around the area. There was an odd dragging print making the footsteps harder to read, but Hiccup didn't know what they could be.

"Mhhmmm." Snotlout inhaled standing beside Hookfang. "Whatever that smell is, it's delicious."

"Snotlout!" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Now's not the time to be thinking about your stomach."

While the two were talking, the dragons were tilting their heads and trying to get deeper into the forest, but their large size made that difficult. Suddenly a girl about Astrid's height with red hair in a long braid walked out of the forest. Seeing the two strange boys and their dragons, she grabbed the hilt of her sword, pulling it off her back.

Toothless and Hookfang started to growl at her, altering the two arguing cousins.

"Easy, bud." Hiccup told his dragon, trying not to scare her. "There's no need for the sword."

"I'll take my chances." She told them, pointing it at Hiccup, guessing that he was in charge. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup, and this is my cousin Snotlout. We saw your fire and wanted to make sure that there was some people here that made it off the ship last night."

"Kara." She told him, wanting to get a better feel about him before letting the two know about her sister. "I made it to this island last night after the storm had wrecked the boat I was traveling on. I was on my way to Berk before Thor had a hissy fit as my mum would say."

"Well hello, beautiful." Snotlout said, leaning against Hookfang, trying to impress her. The red head wore a deep green dress, her hair pulled back into a braid that reached her waist, even when it was over her shoulder. The braid's lower half was wrapped with decorative fabric, two gold bands securing it. Many gold beads were scattered through out her hair, as many tiny braids were bound through it. It looked like a noble would wear them, but at the same time, making Kara look like any other teenager.

"Don't try it." Kara told him, sheathing her sword on her back again. "I will hurt you so that you may not father any sons, if you do."

"No need to get angry." Snotlout told her, sulking and watching her handle that sword of her's with ease.

"I'm surprised you got Snotlout to shut up." Hiccup told her, watching his cousin back off from the red head. Normally he wouldn't take a hint and leave the girl alone.

"If you think that was easy, try being the crown princess of Scotland." Kara mumbled to herself, giving Merida the signal to come out.

"I thought you said you were alone." Hiccup told her, seeing Merida walking out of the woods, slinging her bow over her shoulder. Her wild red hair had him taking a double take.

"I didn't say I was traveling alone or not, Hiccup." Kara told him grinning.

"I'm Merida. We've been on a long journey and if we cannot complete our mission then our home is gone forever." Merida told him, joining the circle.

"Today must be my lucky day." Snotlout said, trying to gain Merida's attention.

"Snotlout, don't you think you could give it a rest?" Hiccup told him, climbing onto Toothless and holding out a hand for one of the girls to climb aboard.

"Merida, you ride with Hiccup." Kara told her sister, knowing that Snotlout would be bodily harmed if she rode with him. "I'll ride with Snotlout."

"You sure?" Merida asked, pushing sand to put out their fire, their clothes dry.

"Yep, because if he tries anything, you're the better shot and can kill him without stratching me."

"Are you really that good with that bow?" Hiccup asked, once the two dragons were in the air and flying towards Berk.

"Nah, Kara is just spinning tales." Merida told him, holding onto the boy before her, as Toothless and Hookfang headed home. "Even if Snotlout tried anything, he would be dead before he could blink. Kara is a master when it comes to swords."

_LFH_

Kara slid off Hookfang, trying to get away from Snotlout. He had driven her absolutely insane on the three minute ride over here, which was saying a lot because she could withstand the triplets longer. As Merida looked at her sister, she hurried to reach her and disarm her before something terrible happened to Snotlout, namely getting killed by an angry red head.

Astrid looked on as the wild red haired girl talked some sense into the other one. She had a look in her eyes that said 'I will kill Snotlout'. One she was very familiar with.

"So I see you and Snotlout found some survivors." She told Hiccup, as one of the red haired girls started to hand over weapons.

"I know you still have more, Kara. These are the people we need to get help from to save Scotland. If you kill one of them, I'm pretty sure that they won't help, even if he deserved it." Merida told her, hand out for her daggers.

"Believe it or not, Merida I'm pretty sure they'll still help us even if I kill him." Kara told her, handing over the sword on her back.

"I would." Astrid chimed in, seeing how Merida had positioned herself between her sister and Snotlout.

Hiccup and Merida stared at her angry, even Snotlout looked shocked. "What?!" Astrid asked. "I'm just saying if she can get Snotlout to stop bugging me, I'd help."

"Anyway." Hiccup changed the subject. "Kara, you said that you were coming to Berk to save Scotland. Save it from what?"

"Kara turned her attention to gangly boy in front of her. "The Screaming Death is destroying the Highlands. I know a lot but even I can't defeat that beast. It blocks out the sun when it flies and it's destroyed half of our kingdom in a couple months."

"Sounds like our kind of dragon." The two blond haired twins spoke at the same time, grinning madly.

"And you are...?" Kara asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"I'm Ruffnut, and this is my brother Tuffnut." the one with the braids told her, pushing her brother to the ground.

"The Screaming Death has no weakness." Kara told them. "We have tried everything to stop the beast, but nothing works. He's taller then the Red Death was, now."

"Then we are in major trouble." Fishlegs chose that moment to appear.

"Now he tells me." Kara commented drily. "So what am I supposed to tell my father? Give up on our home and try to find another one until it destroys that one?"

"There might be a legend that I remember that could help us." Fishlegs mumbled, staring off into the distance.

"Like mum always said, Kara. Legends are lessons." Merida mimicked her mother, giving her sister two imaganary chess pieces.

"The legend of a beast that blocks out the sun...hmmm." Fishlegs headed towards the library.

"I'm guessing that I should follow him, then." Kara pointed after the husky teenager.

"Well, if there is one thing I know about you, Kara it is that you can find a weakness for that dragon. You are a master in Scotland." Merida told her, giving her sister a little push in Fishlegs' direction.

"Right." Kara mumbled, following the boy.

"So what can I help with?" Merida turned her attention to the other teenagers, grinning.

"I suppose we could work on some hand to hand combat until Fishlegs and Kara learn some information." Astrid said, climbing aboard Stormfly and heading towards the Dragon Academy.

_LFH_

Gobber hobbled through the village, talking with Thunderfoot as the two headed towards the Great Hall. "So tell me what do you think of the tales of two large beasts running around the forest. They say that they have four legs and make un usual sound. Similar to a yak, but hornless." Gobber stopped talking as everyone in the village stopped what they were doing and stared at a young woman walking beside Fishlegs.

"Well Thor strike me down with a thunderbolt, it can't be!" Gobber stared at the girl in shock. "It's Alidh, younger but she's back!"

Whispers started to run through the crowd, making the young woman nervous. Her startling blue eyes stared at everything in awe. Gobber noticed the sword on her back, recognizing the etchings carved into the scrapboard.

A woman clutched at her child, holding him back from touching the girl, while starring at her in shock. "It can't be. It's a Valkyrie!"

Suddenly two large four legged animals came running from the woods, not stopping until they stood before Kara and lowered their heads to the girl.

"Why is a Valkyrie in Berk?" The shocked people asked among themselves, watching as the girl greeted the beasts and climbed onto one of their backs. "This speaks of nothing good to come."

_LFH_

Kara greeted her horse, rubbing both Angus' and Shadow's muzzles lovingly. "So that's where ya two went. You made it to Berk after all." She said, climbing onto Shadow's back after slapping Angus to run towards the docks.

Finally noticing the stares around her, she leaned down and asked Fishlegs. "Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"I honestly wouldn't know, the library is this way Kara." Fishlegs shrugged, leading rider and mount to the library where they began their search.

_LFH_

_A/N: Wow my longest chapter yet. Almost 2000 words. Now you guys know what to do. See that button that says review? Click it and send your thoughts about this to me. I love to hear them, know what needs improving and so forth. Just wait until the next chapter, folks. I have a major surprise for you. Bet you won't be able to guess it. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Secrets Appear**

Merida walked behind the flying dragons, not wanting to ride the scaly oversized lizards again. She only hoped that Kara was having more fun than she was. They needed that information to save Scotland, their homes and the beautiful glens from the Screaming Death. If anyone could do it, Merida believed that her sister could and probably would; she had faith in her little sister.

She didn't trust Vikings; especially ones that were flying fire breathing reptiles, the one destroying Scotland only enforced her opinion of the scaly beasts. Spotting a large black animal running towards her, Merida pulled her bow, knocking an arrow in one fluids motion. Realizing that it was just Angus, she scolded him, rubbing his nose. "Angus! You shoulda known not to do that. I could shot you."

Angus whinnied, shaking his head and flipping his forelock upwards.

"Aright, Laddie, let's give them a run for their weapons, eh?" Merida told flinging herself across Angus' back. The two wove their way through the outlaying buildings, before galloping across the long wooden bridge that led to the Academy. The dragons had only just beaten them, but girl and horse came to a flying stop in front of the others.

Merida landed both feet in front of Hiccup, her bow slung over her back and grinning like crazy. "Told ya, I could get here by me self."

LFH

Gobber the Belch dug through his old attic, moving old chests, broken weapons, and other trinkets around. Spotting the item, he sought; Gobber pulled it down from the dusty room. "Ah there ya are."

Opening the lock, the blacksmith pulled out a very old book covered in different crests, knots, and similar things. Flipping through the pages, Gobber tried to find the crest that he saw on the Valkyrie's scabbard. Finding the page he sought near the end of the book, Gobber began to read.

"Thor strike me down if I am wrong!" He cried, closing his book and hobbling as fast as he could towards the Great Hall. "Stoick's goanna want to hear about this."

Kara looked around herself at the huge library that she stood in. When you think Viking and Books in the same sentence, it's generally pictured just a handful of books falling apart in someone's cellar, not the beauty in front of her. "When you said Library, I didn't know you meant this." She told Fishlegs.

"Eh, not much people do." Fishlegs told her, heading towards the section he knew would help them find a weakness. "WE might as well start; we're going to have to go through a lot of books, even if I narrowed it down a bit."

"So anything on a dragon that blocks out sun and destroys whole countries," Kara mussed to herself. "Can't be that hard to find can it?"

"Sometimes you never know." Fishlegs told her, pulling off a stack of books and setting down at a nearby table. Kara sat next to him and started to help dig through the enormous pile.

Five hours later, the two still hadn't come up with anything even resembling the Screaming Death. They had started in the myth section, moved onto history and wound up in the foreign section, once Kara had commented about other people spotting the beast.

"This is useless." Kara moaned, head on a stack of books. "We'll never find anything if we don't just go out and find it."

"That's not entirely true. I remember a tale that my mother told me when I was young." Fishlegs told the red haired girl, playing with his hands quickly. "The reason why the Vikings and Highlanders weren't as hostile as they were before, She said something about the two uniting and battling a dragon that blocked out the sunlight and made every single creature deaf from its roar."

Kara perked up, grinning as she stared at Fishlegs. "Does your mother still tell the story?"

"Yes, the younger children always come to her wanting a story or when she's about to tell the history behind a festive or custom." Fishlegs started to move towards the door, Kara in his shadow as they sought out his mother. "She's one of the Elders of the tribe, and it's her duty to remember and teach us the old stories."

So the pair sought out the woman, intending to ask their question. They found the woman moving baked bread from the oven. Spotting the pair of teenagers she grinned, already knowing the reason that they had sought out her.

"Before you tell me that you seek a story, How about some fresh baked bread, yes?" She asked, starting to cut a loaf. Kara's stomach answered her.

"Yes please, I forgot that I haven't eaten today." Kara grinned sheepishly.

"I always tell Fishlegs that you need to be both fed in food and knowledge." The older woman grinned, passing Kara a slice spread heavily with yak butter and honey.

"Now, since you two are eating, I'll tell you why the Scots and Vikings had to unite." The old woman settled in an arm chair and began her story.

**Story**

There was a dragon, you see, when he flew he blocked the sunlight off, making it harder for the farmers to grow their crops. This was the time of Hiccup the Second's rule. He had found the egg that hatched the giant beast under the caves in Berk. At the time both Scots and Vikings were at war, resulting in numerous battles and grudges against each other, but a young princess came from the Vikings and sought out help, knowing that her enemies would be just as strong as Vikings.

She met a young warrior by the name of Ràghnall Mac an Phearsain* and they soon became friends, she not knowing he was a prince, and he not knowing that she was a Viking. Well one day, Raghnall found out his friend, Brann Dunham was really Melkorka Haddock, daughter of his greatest enemy. She pled with Raghnall denying his claims that she was sent to kill him, as he had guards bind her arms and throw her into his dungeon.

"If ever you spot a beast that comes from Viking Waters! Beware, for you have been warned!" Melkorka cried trying to tug free of the chains, as two guards dragged her from their prince's sight. "Beware the dragon that will cast the moon and sun from the sky when it flies, Prince Raghnall Mac an Phearsain! Beware him! For that is the offspring of Loki and Hel it's self!" She screamed throughout the stone halls of his castle. All who heard her words were struck in fear of the Viking girl.

Prince Raghnall scoffed at her words believing that dragons did not exist and that she was uttering anything to free. Weeks went by and Melkorka spent those long three weeks in a dark and gloomy cell, hoping her people were okay from the Screaming Death. She only hoped that her father, Hiccup the Second had an idea that would save the world. Farmers and fisherman, with women and children entered the castle one day in a panic, seeking their king's help.

"What is all this nonsense about?" The king cried, looking at the mob in his throne room. "Where are you honor and bravery men? Are you not Highlanders or are rabbits that hide in holes when the fox knocks on his door?"

"Sire, if I may?" A very old and wise man asked, as the crowd calmed down. "There is a dragon on our shores; the whole sky went blacker then night when it went over head. It was like the sun it's self had been swallowed into its belly. We have tried everything, but nothing works to drive the beast away. If we do not get rid of the scaly monster, we shan't have food, shelter, seeds for the winter ahead!"

The king heard the cries of his people but could do nothing to drive the brute from Scotland; finally his son came to him, asking a question that made him rethink many matters.

"Father, the Viking prisoner claimed that she knew this dragon. Could we ask her to help us defeat it?" Raghnall asked, one morning.

"Us, fight alongside with those gammy Vikings?!" The King cried in disbelief thinking his son had fallen ill. "I'd rather see Scotland fall into the ocean piece by piece, then fight alongside that blood thirsty, weapons wielding female scummy, gammy, Loki's Children!"

"If we do not, then there will not be a Scotland, nor any land." Raghnall calming explained as his father yelled and screamed many dirty things about the Viking in the dungeons.

_A/N: The name Raghnall Mac an Phearsain actually means Ronald __MacPherson. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if anyone thought this was another chapter, but this isn't. I'm officially putting this story up for adoption and the like. I will not continue with it because 1, no more ideas, I have run this story into a wreck. 2, I think it would work better if I just started over as a regular story, that means i will take this down from a crossover. I however do still like the idea of Snotlout having a sister, but it will be something totally different. I just can't see Kara and Snotlout finding out about eachother in this story. Sorry about the inconvenience folks, but that's all I wanted to tell you**


	7. Chapter 7

Since I could only write things that made complete and utter nonsence for this story, I will be writing this as a regulaur wwith some of Merida and her family. Once I have completed that one I might come back and sort through this horrible mess. The story is titled A Viking's Journey if anyone would like to read it. I'm not ready to finish and rewrite this one just yet, but I do promise, It'll be rewrote one day. Sorry for the inconvence folks! Happy Reading and I hope you check out

**A Viking's Journey.**


End file.
